Hightstown Babylon
by Standout
Summary: Me as Subaru, my best friend Jess aka Starya as Hokuto and Jess's older sister Sarah as Sei-chan. Don't ask. Self inclusion, the likes of which you've never seen before. You have been warned.
1. Default Chapter

The skyline of this small Central Jersey nowhere always looks the same. No skyscrapers  
or bright lights, folks. Nothing to see here. Well, the high school's down there. No, not there,  
that's the gas station. Down there. Oh, you thought that was the federal prison? Nope, it's the  
high school. Surprised? The graffiti and barred windows add a nice, homely touch, don't they?  
What's that?   
Hey, it's a girl! She's walking down the street. Nope, not doing anything special,   
just walkin'. One foot in front of the other, then reverse. Nope, her eyes aren't saucer-sized  
and shiny. They're normal. And she's not wearing a schoolgirl uniform. She's wearing jeans and a   
battered T-Shirt. And sorry, you fan guys/girls, she's not especially attractive.  
Suddenly A LOUD SCREAMING NOISE REVERBERATES BEHIND HER!!  
She whips around and pulls a student ID from around her neck. As the huge monster rises higher,  
towering above her, she spins the ID around by its blue cord and lassoes the monster. It falls  
with a CRASH at her feet. She smiles and twirls a lock of messy brown hair around a finger, then   
moves on.   
What, you thought this was a normal town? Pfft, you're shitting me. There are a hell of a lot of  
monsters, demons and rabid policemen around here, and only three people to hold them all back.  
Those people are stronger than the average, but even so, they are all doomed, fated to an angsty  
demise. Especially whatsherface.  
  
Normal? Not quite. After all, this is...  
  
.x.x.x.h.i.g.h.t.s.t.o.w.n.b.a.b.y.l.o.n.x.x.x.  
a save east windsor city story  
by anna  
  
  
  
PART 1:  
  
"So when's your sister coming back?" Anna asked, trying not to sound too eager. Not that   
anyone could notice her voice when her face was bright red with embarassment.  
Jess squealed and clapped her hands together. The gaudy outfit she was wearing nearly blinded  
Anna as they moved down the hall.  
"Awwwww, how cute! She has a little crush!" Jess replied. The cat ears she was wearing slipped  
down her face and she pushed them back up again. "Don't worry, Sarah'll be home soon! And I'll  
tell her that you-"  
"Nooo!" Anna hissed, smacking Jess in the face. "Don't! You'll be sorry! I still have those  
pictures from when you-"  
Jess was terrified. "Okay, OKAY! I won't tell her! Just- I thought I made you burn those  
pictures!"  
"I did."  
"Then-"  
"Negatives, dumbass."  
"DAMMIT!"  
"Hah."  
"You know Sarah thinks you're cool. Why not just go for it?" Jess inquired.  
"And then I'll send them into the yearbook staff and I-"  
"Alright, alright, I surrender! Jeez."  
When they got to the classroom, Anna sighed and sat at her desk by the window.   
The two girls were in German, the last class of the day. Unfortunately also the most boring.   
Jess sat diagonal from her and they were forever passing notes, because no English was   
allowed to be spoken in that class. Right after the Mein Kampf reading and the Nazi salute,   
Frau Kubleykowski assigned textbook work, and the girls completed it early.# Then Jess  
hopped onto Anna's desk.   
"Wanna come over after school? You can help Saaaa-raaaaah unpack!" Jess said in a   
singsong voice.  
Anna blushed. "Shaddup. Sure, why not? It's not like my parental units are worth  
my time anyway."  
"Nice. ...Um, hey, Anna?"  
"Hm?"  
"Behind you."  
Anna felt her hair getting damp. Expecting the worst, she spun around, about to tell  
Dan Whiteman that the combination of Herbal Essences and semen might spontaneously explode, when  
she realized that it was a monster behind her, drooling on her head. It could be worse.  
Nobody else could see it except Jess. That's cos Jess was part of the Highstown Babylon  
trio.* So basically, Jess and Anna were the only ones who could fight it. It was a huge monster  
in a ripped "See Dick Wail" t-shirt and capris. It was carrying a bloody, dented trumpet.  
"OH MY GOD!! It got Rob!!" Jess wailed.  
Anna chucked her German textbook at it, but to no avail. The rob-ster hit it away with  
his trumpet. Jess hurled her pink nunchucks at it in vain. The rob-ster picked up Anna in its  
marching-band-gloved paws. It held her tightly and was about to use her to clean its trumpet  
when suddenly a black-cloaked figure flew straight through the window and tossed really shiny  
musical notes at it. The notes whirled around the rob-ster's head and its eyes started spinning.  
Its dropped Anna, raised its trumpet to its mouth and tried to play the music. The notes got   
higher and higher and spun faster and faster until finally the monster's head exploded, splatter-  
ing the German class with white goo.  
"It wasn't me!" Dan Whiteman called out quickly.  
The figure in black (well, now a pinkish kinda black) pulled off its ski mask. Longish   
blond hair tumbled down from it, and slightly pink-goo(ey) pair of glasses shone under the   
flourescent light of the classroom. The older girl blinked and began wiping off her glasses.   
"Ew. Yuck," she managed to say as she scrubbed them furiously.  
Anna stood up shakily and grinned at the familiar face. "Hey, Sarah. How was college?"  
"Um. Clean?" Sarah replied as she popped her glasses back on. She gave Jess a   
sisterly high-five. "Hey, clone. What's happening?"  
Jess frowned. "I'm not yer clone. So why are you home so early?"  
"I figured you two wouldn't be able to deal with the senioritis monster outbreak on  
your own, being pansy-asses and all-" She earned a whack over the head by both girls at this  
point- "so here I am. Ta-da!"  
Anna shrugged, blushing. "Cool."  
"And I'll be here all summer as well. And you know as well as I do what happens over the  
summer." She narrowed her eyes in anticipation.  
"The watertower festival," Anna breathed.  
"Commemorating the deaths of the two people who were killed and whose bodies are under  
the water tower." Sarah recalled.  
"And some people even say that the reason that Hightstown water is so foul is because  
their blood will taint it forever," chimed in Jess.   
"That happens on Midsummer's Night, too. Biggest monster night of the year." Anna added.  
The bell rang and the three filed out down the stairs, heading towards the sisters' bus.  
Jess threw her arms around her sister and her friend.  
Sarah glanced at Anna. "It's going to be an interesting summer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# Yeah. Right.  
* If you're reading this, you probably know all about the Trio and I don't have to explain  
bullcrap. 


	2. Part 2

Three girls chill on the porch of a downstairs apartment as a warm summer breeze wafts through the air, scattering dandelion seeds. Two of the girls are blonde with blue-gray eyes, one taller and with longer, blonder hair then the other. Their face structure is similar. They're sisters. Duh. The girl sitting on the end of the bench looking off into the distance (well, maybe just at the road nearby) looks different from the other two, with short, red-brown curly hair and dark eyes. She turns to the other girls and says something, and they all laugh. You're thinking, there's nothing exciting or even remotely interesting about this story. Well, if you're not one of the three girls, you're exactly right. But if you are Jess or Sarah, you're probably laughing your ass off right now. My sister once got bitten by an ass.  
  
.x.x.x.h.i.g.h.t.s.t.o.w.n.b.a.b.y.l.o.n.x.x.x.  
A Save for East Windsor City Story  
the sick brainchild of Anna  
(and ass bites are really bad sometimes)  
  
PART 2:  
  
At the apartment, the girls are trying to decide what to do. Jess suggests strip poker. Then she suggests going out to get food and leaving her sister and her best friend to play strip poker. And then Anna contemplates whether to strangle her or not and then decides not to because Jess is getting food. Sarah merely laughs and adjusts her glasses. A normal day.  
Suddenly there's a thud outside. They run out to see Scott, Jess's upstairs neighbor, on his back on the grass. In his boxers.  
"Scott," Sarah leaned over him and said admonishingly, "What did you do now?"  
"Yeah, you should know not to piss Melissa off by now," Jess chimed in.  
"It's not that!" the burly thirtysometing yelled. "There's something in my apartment! It frickin' jumped me and then tossed me off the balcony!"  
The girls exchanged a glance and then wordlessly trooped off to Scott's.   
"You girls /insane/?!" he yelled, shaking a fist, still on his back. "It's dangerous in there!"  
"We'll be fine, Scott!" Anna called back.  
"If nothing else, save all my beer!"  
"We'll save all your porn mags, too, Scott!"  
"I love you girls!"  
They climbed up the porch to the balcony and ventured inside. Of course it looked just like a normal guy's house, dirty, clothes and drinks all over the place. There was one little difference. There was a naked dead guy sprawled over the sofa.  
"Ew," Jess voiced the opinions of Anna as well. Sarah seemed to get some sick sadistic pleasure out of the blood and stuff. She tended to do that sometimes. Freaky.  
"Um, yeah. Ew. Not cool and awesome at all. Ew." Sarah responded weakly, taking her glasses off. She touched a finger to the guy's neck. "Yup. Dead."  
"Thanks for that /stunning/ report, Captain /Obvious/," Anna replied, coughing slightly.  
"Ew," Jess said again.  
"Um… What do we do with him?"  
"Well we could feed him to the watertow- Um, I mean, we could hide him…" Sarah's eyes were glazed over.  
"I don't feel so good," Jess said, and covered the guy's face with a Playboy centerfold, which really not only didn't do anything to help but made it worse. She went into the kitchen.  
"How did he get here?" asked Anna.  
"How should I know?!" snapped the older girl.  
Anna blinked. Her eyes watered. "You don't have to yell."  
"Sorry. I'm under a lot of… pressure right now."  
"How so?"  
"Um, well, since the time span's over, I may as well tell you. You and I, we sort of had a bet going…"  
Anna blinked. The dead guy was now in a sitting position.  
"Sarah? Erm, now isn't the best time to-"  
"Not now. Anyway, I know you want to sleep with me-"  
That's precisely when the dead guy stood up and smacked Sarah's ass. Definitely not a fun feeling, being spanked by the undead. Just ask her.  
She promptly turned around and slapped him. "BASTARD!" His head rolled off and landed right next to a Playboy. Suddenly the eyes were open and looking at the mag. And the body was apparently affected by it as well.   
"GROSS!" the two girls yelled simultaneously.  
Anna pulled out her student ID, held it between her fingers and whispered a few words, then tossed the small card at the dead guy. His head was promptly fried.  
Jess came back from the kitchen with Oreos, looking at the dead guy's body, especially at the aftereffects of the Playboy mag. She eyed the others. "What were you /doing/ while I was gone?!"  
Anna blushed. Sarah laughed. "Nothing you're thinking, except kicking his ass. After he slapped mine. I know I have bad taste in boyfriends, but undead? Really. I /do/ have standards."  
They climbed back downstairs to where Scott was waiting.  
"Hey, there was a dead guy in your house, dude." Anna remarked.  
"Right, the guy that attacked me. Wait, he was what?"  
"Dead."  
"Then how could he have-?"  
Sarah pulled out a small silver object that looked sort of like a pen, and pressed a button. A small white light went off in Scott's eyes. He blinked, confused. "Why am I… here? And why am I in my boxers? What…"  
Jess herded him out the door. "You didn't see the dead guy. Everything's back to the way it was. Now go home, get some rest."  
He went back upstairs.  
"What about the body?" Anna asked.  
Sarah shrugged. "I Dissipated it."  
"You didn't tell me you were learning Harry Potter magic as well as that ying-yang stuff you know." Jess commented, pouting.  
"I didn't think it was important. A little bit of everything is always good, ne?" Sarah winked at Anna, who blushed and stammered, "Umm, yeah, sure…"  
As they filed back into the apartment, Anna remembered something.  
"Sarah, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Oh, nothing important."  
"I bet it was about how my big sister's undying love for you will never change!!!"  
"Shut up."  
"Or at least how she knows you want her to dominate you."  
"SHUT UP!" 


End file.
